Generally, secure association of devices is an important part of network security for a variety of applications including, for example, personal health and entertainment networks. Secure association may refer to the secure exchange of information between two or more devices to generate a common key for encrypting data sent over insecure links, such as wireless networks. Encryption may be used to prevent eavesdropping or tampering of the data during transmission between, for example, a sensor and aggregator. Secure association may ensure that encryption keys are distributed only between devices that wish to communicate, and not to unintended parties.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.